


One Rainy Day ...

by midnightsnapdragon



Series: Nostalgia [12]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Cinder has her own apartment and is free of Adri, F/M, Fluff, Kai is a civilian, Nainsi the android, Rainy Day theme, The Lunar Chronicles Ship Weeks, rain ... soaked shirts ... flustered mechanic with an umbrella ... yyyyup, tlc ship weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsnapdragon/pseuds/midnightsnapdragon
Summary: Civilian!Kai decides to take his malfunctioning android to the mechanic. Unfortunately, the weather won't cooperate, leaving him to slog through the streets under pouring rain. But maybe he'll get what he needs, all the same.





	One Rainy Day ...

What is the proper course of action, Kai wonders (as he walks street after street under the pounding rain), when it’s pouring buckets outside? The ‘stay at home’ type, probably. Brew yourself a mug of hot tea. Catch up on the homework that’s been piling up on your desk at an alarming rate.

Certainly not ‘choose this moment to take your malfunctioning android to the local mechanic shop’. Especially when a) said shop is four blocks away, four blocks of freaking cats-and-dogs downpour that will make you lose feeling in your extremities, and b) you forgo your signature hoodie in an effort to avoid the flirtatious neighbour girl, who practically tackles you every chance she gets.

His hoodie is warm, but it’s also a dead giveaway. 

And right now, Kai is willing to suffer squishy, sodden sneakers and water plastering his thin shirt to his chest, if it means Linh Pearl won’t recognize him.

So he shivers. And clenches his numb fingers. And blinks rain out of his eyes. And realizes he’s forgotten his umbrella. And drags his android along by a rope, thinking that he probably looks as ridiculous as he feels.

Stars, maybe he should have just called a hover.

Usually the market sector of New Beijing is bustling and loud and bright, but today it’s deserted, and the whole world seems to have gone gray. Everyone has fled the weather and is huddling inside the restaurants and stores lining the street.

Rain patters and makes tiny water explosions on the pavement. Skyscrapers and apartment buildings loom overhead, dark and imposing against the equally dreary sky, and he just lowers his head and tugs poor Nainsi along behind him.

Thunder rumbles.

An elderly lady passes him on the sidewalk, clutching a garish yellow-and-red umbrella. He tries for a smile, even though his teeth are chattering, and she just gives him an _honestly, look at this idiot_ glance before hurrying on.

“All right then,” he mutters. 

Then, across the street, there’s a faint squeak – barely audible over the rain – and a splash. Kai squints through water that clings to his eyelashes and sees that a young woman in a pink raincoat has tripped and fallen on her face.

Kai winces – _ouch_ – but at that exact moment, Nainsi emits a coughy spluttering sound. Alarmed, he crouches down in front of the android, frantically turning her bulbous head this way and that. Has something broken down? Did she magically turn back on?

The rain abruptly stops drumming on his head.

“Aren’t you cold?” says a voice above him.

Kai glances up. The first thing he sees is the heavy-looking messenger bag, then the grease-stained shirt, then the simple green umbrella she’s currently holding over them both –

“Dying,” he says sheepishly, “but I’m trying to be inconspicuous.”

 _She_ is a girl his age, maybe younger, with a tan, multiple-ethnicity face and brown hair coming out of her ponytail. Kind of pretty, actually, despite the utilitarian getup and oil smears. When Kai gets to his feet, he finds that he’s a few inches taller.

Looking amused, she holds the umbrella higher to accommodate his height. “Trust me, it’s not working.”

“Really?”

“That girl” – she gestures across the street – “sure noticed you.”

“Didn’t she just … trip?”

“Exactly my point.”

Kai spreads his hands, confused, and she heaves a sigh, eyes flicking away from his. “You’re wearing a white shirt.”

“… so?”

She speaks through gritted teeth, determinedly not looking at him, “Do I have to spell it out? You’ve been in the rain. It’s _see-through._ And sort of clingy.”

It takes him a moment.

“Ahhh.” Despite the cold, he manages to grin at her. “I see. And your mission is to save innocent bystanders from this flustering sight?”

“You’ve become a public health hazard,” she agrees, though she shifts uncomfortably on her feet. They’re standing pretty close together under the limited space of the umbrella – closer than strangers would normally stand – and she is leaning as far away as she can without leaving the umbrella’s protection.

Kai moves back to give her some space. “Thanks … you know, for rescuing me.”

She glances over her shoulder at the row of storefronts behind them – the street is empty again. “What are you doing out here, anyway? And how could you forget a raincoat, or an umbrella, or something?”

“Oh. I wanted to get my android to the mechanic’s.” Kai nudges Nainsi with one foot. “I don’t suppose you know where I could find a Linh Cinder?”

The girl raises her eyebrows. “You’re looking at her.”

He blinks; then a relieved smile spreads across his face. “I’m Kai.” He offers his hand. “Can I say how wonderful it is to meet you? I was getting worried that I’d have to _swim_ to the market!”

She smiles back, wryly, and accepts the handshake. She wears thick work gloves that extend to her elbows, but Kai figures it’s for the best – _his_ palms are slick with rain, and that’s not the impression he’d like to give this pretty, sensible girl, who has graciously shared her umbrella with someone in need.

“I’m afraid I was just going home,” Cinder says apologetically, withdrawing her hand. “The market shut down early.”

“Oh, stars.” Kai’s shoulders slump. This is what he gets for procrastinating on his homework. He will freeze to death today, or drown, whichever came first. “Can I, maybe, bring it over tomorrow, or whenever the weather lets up?”

Cinder tips her head at him. She opens her mouth – pauses, seems to reconsider what she’s going to say – and says hesitantly, “Why don’t you just bring it over now?”

“What, to your apartment?”

“Sure. I have a lot more tools at home; I can run your android’s diagnostics and everything.”

 _Salvation!_ “Thank you,” he says, picking up the rope tied around Nainsi’s middle. “I would respectfully decline, but right now I think I’ll take all the help I can get.”

“No problem.” Cinder adjusts the strap of her messenger bag and starts walking. Kai hurries to stay under the umbrella. “I couldn’t leave you out here, anyway. You look like a soaked kitten.”

“Did you just compare me to a _cat?_ ” he gasps in mock indignation.

“No offense,” she says quickly. “Cats are really beautiful, and kittens are the cutest things you’ll ever …” 

Kai glances at her, eyebrows raised; in the same moment Cinder seems to realize what she said and stumbles a little, splashing in a puddle.

Before he can catch her arm she’s up again, and rambling. “Sorry, no, that’s not what I meant. I meant you looked lost and … soaked. _Like_ a kitten. Your hair is fluffy and all.”

“Fluffy?” he repeats innocently.

Cinder groans. “Not … okay, that wasn’t … I’ll stop talking now.”

Keeping a straight face, Kai gives a piteous _meow._

She cuts her eyes at him, in a look that says _do you have to?_ , but her lips are twitching - suppressing a smile.

"All right, Kitten Kai." Cinder seems to relax, allowing herself to drift closer to him under the umbrella. "What I meant is, I don't want to be a catnapper, but if you stay out here much longer you'll catch pneumonia. And I do have a soft spot for cats."


End file.
